Encuentro Inesperado
by martin.mayangag
Summary: Bueno esta historia esta basada en un hecho real :) ... espero les guste, pasen y lean para que pasen el rato LEER Y ESCRIBIR ES PODER!
1. Capítulo 1

**_TODOS LOS PERSONAJES, SON DE LA HISTORIA FAIRY TAIL POR HIRO MASHIMA. _**

* * *

_**UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO**_

Era un hermoso día por la mañana en la ciudad de Magnolia, todo es paz y tranquilidad para todos los habitantes de esta prospera ciudad, bueno casi todos, ya que cierto chico de cabello rosa, iba a toda velocidad rumbo a la escuela pues aunque no sea novedad llegaría tarde otra vez.

- Joder, que molesto es esto, porque siempre tengo que llegar tarde, por más temprano que me levante siempre llego tarde, o bien porque me quedo dormido o hay algo que me impide hacer tal hazaña, jodeerrrrr - pensaba el pelirosa mientras corría a toda velocidad

- Llevo 15 minutos de retraso, debo darme prisa. No es que quiera justificar mis tardanzas pues lo que digo es verdad, cada vez que trato de llegar temprano a clases hay algo que me lo impide, jaja parece una fuerza sobrenatural - se decía el pelirrosa mientras se reía, tratando de recordar las veces que había ido temprano a la escuela y "algo o alguien" me lo impedía, y recordé la última vez que paso ósea hace 2 días de ahí los demás, era porque siempre me quedaba dormido.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Y pues ahí, estaba yo caminando tranquilamente ya por salir de la residencial FAIRY HALL, tomando rumbo al colegio con 20 minutos de anticipación, en mis adentros gritaba victorioso "al fin podré cumplir mi hazaña" (NT: y no estoy exagerando), en ese momento, escuche el sonido de un ¿gato?, pues mientras más me acercaba al sonido, parecía no ser un gato ya que entre ruidos se escuchaba un, AYEE!.

Al acercarme me percate de un animalito muy especial y raro, pues era un gato sin lugar a dudas, pero un gato ¿azul? y que decía AYE!, POR DENTRO ME SENTÍA MUY FELIZ (aunque no sabía a qué se debía esa felicidad quizás sea a que nunca había tenido una mascota en casa), luego se examinarlo y ver que estaba lastimado en su patita, tenía un corte de unos 2 cm y que sangraba un poco, lo lleve a casa, lo acosté en una mesita, donde tenía todo mi material quirúrgico, busque una pomada que era un analgésico tópico, y se lo aplique alrededor de la herida, espere cerca de 1 minuto, y empecé a aplicar un antiséptico, para limpiar la zona y evitar que la herida se infecte, después de la limpieza busque una aguja traumática (especial para suturar heridas superficiales), aplique los puntos correspondientes con una sutura simple continua (claro está que con un hilo especial), y al finalizar le vende su patita, y le alcance un taza de agua con unas gotas para dormir (si, si, se preguntaran porque tengo gotas para dormir en casa, no soy ni un acosador ni menos un violador por cierto, pues en mis tiempos libres, soy ayudante en una Clínica Veterinaria, además de ser la carrera a la que postularé), al finalizar y ver que el pequeño gatito se encontraba dormido, lo acosté en una caja con algunos trapos, y para evitar que no me haga ningún desorden le deje comida cerca de él.

Y luego recordé que tenía que ir al colegio, observe el reloj con miedo, y pues al darme cuenta que llevaba ya casi 20 minutos de atraso, salí volando al colegio... Saliendo de la residencial me encontré con Gray, Romeo (hermano de Gray y unos años menor que nosotros), Gajeel, Wendy (la hermana de Gajeel, iba en la misma clase de Romeo), Rogue y su hermano Sting de la misma edad, me acerque a los chicos y los salude

- Hey chicos cómo están? - dijo un pelirrosado alzando la mano en modo de saludo, lo cual todo alzaron la mano correspondiendo el gesto, cabe decir que todos somos vecinos...

- Flamita, tu como siempre llegando tarde - habló Gray, en tono de burla

- Que pasa hielo con patas? acaso quieres pelea? - Dijo Natsu alzando los puños, para luego asentir con la cabeza pues era verdad siempre llegaba tarde.

- Hola Natsu-nii, como estas? - Ese fue Romeo

- Bien, bien, algo molesto porque otra vez llegare tarde aunque no sea novedad jeje - señalo el pelirrosado con tono algo deprimido

- Salamander tienes que cambiar ese mal habito tchhh! - hablo Gajeel algo molesto

- Jajaja eso intento come chatarra, eso intento, pero siempre que voy temprano al colegio me tengo que encontrar con algo o alguien que me lo impide - dijo el pelirrosado algo molesto también

- Natsu-san siempre tan distraído jeje - dijo Wendy con una gotita estilo anime

- ¿Que, por qué lo dices Wendy? - preguntó el pelirrosa algo confuso

- Pues no te olvidas de algo? - hablo un rubio, Sting, con un tono algo burlón

- Hmm - llegó a decir - Pues no - dijo el pelirrosa.

- Yo creo que te olvidas de tus cuadernos, lápices, y todo jajá - señalo Rogue riéndose

- Ehh? - todavía confuso Natsu

- Tu mochila Flamita (Gray)/Natsu-nii (Romeo)/Salamander (Gajeel)/ Natsu-san (en coro con Wendy, Rogue y Sting) - todos al unísono y cada uno llamándome como acostumbran.

- Ahh! - Dijo Natsu después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de la ausencia de su mochila en la espalda - Joderrr, mi mochila la deje en casa! - grité

- Vayan, avanzando chicos, voy a por la mochila, los veo en el aula, si es que el director Makarov me deja entrar - hablo pensativo y deprimido.

- También estamos tarde, así que te esperamos en el paradero - dijo Gajeel señalando con la mano el letrero del paradero de buses.

- Bien, bien, denme unos minutos - dicho esto Natsu salió rumbo a su casa que estaba a unas 5 cuadras del paradero de buses, de donde estaban los chicos.

Al regresar con la mochila todos me veían sorprendidos

- Vaya Salamander te demoraste 1 minuto y 20 segundos, es un record jajaja- dijo Gajeel en burla y riéndose

- Ja... Ja... Ja que gracioso - señalo molesto Natsu, mientras fruncía el señor.

Y así se dirigieron al colegio conversando acerca de las cosas que hicieron el fin de semana, mientras iban en la parte de atrás del bus, riéndose también por cada rompe muelle que los hacia saltar hasta el techo del bus, ya al llegar a la escuela, y a escuchar el sermón del director Makarov y de la sub directora Poliushka ... Para el pelirrosado un día normal pero para los demás muy asustados más por la sub directora que por el director, mientras que Natsu se reía de ellos a sus espaldas.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Así lo olvidaba mi nombre es _**Natsu Dragneel **_estoy en "Quinto Grado" de secundaria, ayudo en una clínica veterinaria, estoy soltero aunque eso no me importa, me gusta el Basketball y practicar otros deportes, Me gustaría seguir la Carrera de Medicina Veterinaria, no tengo padres, todo el apoyo que me dan es gracias al director Makarov un gran amigo de mi difunto padre que falleció en un accidente automovilístico junto a mi madre, no me gusta hablar mucho de ello, mi apodo es SALAMANDER, lo cual no tengo idea del porque aunque algunos me dicen que es debido a que me gustan los dragones, me gusta jugar con fuego, otras por mi agilidad única en los deportes (según ellos, pues para mí no le veo gran cosa), lo cual parece atrae un poco admiradoras y también admiradores, entre los admiradores se encuentra Sting jajaja que rayos ._.; A veces me asusta. Así lo olvidaba me gusta tocar algunos instrumentos como la guitarra, batería, entre otros aunque esto no lo saben mis compañeros del colegio.

Al llegar y justo antes de que cierren la puerta, al ingresar y ver que era el único que había llegado tarde me dejaron pasar sin sermón, y yo muy contento.

Después, el pelirrosado se dirigió a su aula correspondiente, al tocar la puerta pues ya había empezado la clase

- Sr. Dragneel otra vez tarde, usted ya no tiene solución, pase a su asiento - habló el profesor Laxus mientras me miraba de pies a cabeza.

- Ehh! Disculpe la tardanza profesor, tuve un problema al llegar - habló el pelirrosado para después voltearse a saludar a los chicos alzando la mano en gesto de saludo, los cuales todos me correspondieron - Buenos días, chicos - habló mostrando su sonrisa.

- Buenos días Salamander- dijeron todos al unísono

* * *

**_Bueno este Fic, ya lo tenia avanzado hace un tiempo :)! espero les guste ..._**

**_Espero sus reviews trataré de responderlos al tiempo que me sea posible ^^_**


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

- Ehh! Disculpe la tardanza profesor, tuve un problema al llegar - habló el pelirrosado para después voltearse a saludar a los chicos alzando la mano en gesto de saludo, los cuales todos me correspondieron - Buenos días, chicos - habló mostrando su sonrisa.

- Buenos días Salamander- dijeron todos al unísono

_**Continuando:**_

- No es novedad con usted Sr. Dragneel vaya a su asiento - dijo el profesor Laxus mientras le daba un coscorrón.

El pelirrosado se dirigió a su haciendo sobándose la cabeza debido al golpe dado por el profesor, busco su asiento con la mirada, y este asiento se encontraba estando Sting atrás, adelante de Gajeel, al lado izquierdo se encontraba Gray y al derecho Rogue

No tengo problemas en hacer amigos, soy un chico muy social y amigable, en cosas del amor pues, la verdad no tengo muchas experiencias, y tampoco me interesa mucho que digamos, pues mis amigos me empezaban a considerar "Asexual" o algo por el estilo, yo solo los ignoro, eso sin mencionar que ellos ya tienen sus respectivas novias, Gray tiene a juvia (que por cosas de la vida, ella termino acudiendo a mí, para que le ayudase con "cúbito de hielo"), lo cual accedí, ya que el idiota también estaba enamorado de ella, y después de muchos malos entendidos al fin pudieron estar juntos (jajá Gray se había puesto celoso porque mucho me veía con ella, lo cual era el plan perfecto para que le diga lo que sentía por ella gracias a los celos, y lo cual funcionó muy bien). Después de enterarse de eso, me golpeo por no decirle lo que pasaba pero luego me lo agradeció.

Luego con Sting, que le presente a Lisanna, una amiga de la infancia que ayudaba al igual que yo en la Clínica Veterinaria, al principio también se puso celoso, porque pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, con el tiempo ella me dijo que yo le gustaba mucho y que quería estar conmigo, lo cual me asombro bastante pero no podía aceptarla ya que no sentía lo mismo que ella, así que le dije que no podía corresponderle, pues sería mentirle si la aceptaba, ya con el tiempo lo entendió y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, luego le presente a Sting y pues parece que fue amor a primera vista, con el tiempo para ser exactos 1 mes aproximadamente ya estaban saliendo y ya eran enamorados claro con algo de ayuda, yo estaba muy feliz por ella y Sting. Así que yo les daba su espacio no quería andar de violinista ya que él iba a verla a la clínica.

Luego se encontraba Gajeel que paso casi lo mismo que Gray y Juvia, pero el sí fue más difícil, pues tenía miedo al rechazo, pero ahí estaba dándole ánimos hasta que se animó y le dijo a Levy cuanto le gustaba y si quería ser su novia, lo cual ella acepto pues todo iba conforme el plan muajajaja, olvide mencionar que Levy me pidió ayuda, lo cual acepte de inmediato, y al final siguen como siempre se pelean pero no pueden vivir el uno del otro.

Y Rogue pues, fue algo más sencillo ya que Gajeel ayudo a que conquiste a Yukino una chica con algo de parecido a Lisanna, pero bueno, los gustos, gustos son.

Solo les menciono a mis amigos más cercanos porque ahí mas jeje

-Elfman y Evergreen que por cierto fue la relación más rápida que se pudo formar pues un comentario a Elfman como UN VERDADERO HOMBRE DEBE DE TENER UNA PAREJA.

- Alzack y Bisca (Lo más complicado que pude hacer pero aun así gracias a que todos ayudamos, ellos pudieron estar juntos).

- Erza y Jellal (Jellal unos meses mayor que Erza pero en el mismo grado aun así se quieren demasiado, aunque no entiendo cómo puede él puede estar enamorado de una chica que parece un monstruo, pero como digo GUSTOS, SON GUSTOS)

Es por eso quizás que todos los chicos me agradecen a su manera, y que las chicas me ayuden, con algunos problemas en los trabajos del colegio.

Entre mis mejores amigas se encuentran Erza, Levy, Mirajane, Lisanna; ellas me apoyan en todo.

...

- Hey Natsu-san que tanto piensas - me dijo Sting que me levantaba la mano a la cara moviéndola de un lado a otro.

- jeje nada nada, solo pensaba como sus novias los soportan - dije en tono burlón, señalándolos a los cuatro, a Rogue, Sting, Gray y Gajeel.

- Al menos tenemos novia Ja! - me dijeron al unísono en forma de burla

- Jajaja vale vale, me dieron un golpe bajo - dije con risas y una gotita en la nuca, estilo anime.

- Jajaja, pero ya es hora de que te busques una... Ehh Salamander! - Dijo Gajeel entre risas

- Jeje no me interesa mucho eso - dije con una risita

- Vamos flamita ponle las pilas - dijo Gray en tono ¿serio?

- ehhh! Vale vale, si aparece alguien serán los primeros en enterarse - dije en forma desinteresada

- Siempre nos dices eso - dijeron todos con tono de molestia

- Jajá, ya ya - dije para que ya no molesten - Ya les dije que ustedes serán los primeros, en conocerla - dije de una forma seria, lo cual sorprendió a los demás, ya que, al parecer no conocen mi faceta de chico serio.

- Si necesitas ayuda, nos avisas no más - me dijeron todos

- Esta bien, se los pediré si es necesario, aunque no crea necesitarlos - dije serio y lo último en forma de un susurro que con el buen oído de Gajeel, Rogue y Sting, de seguro que lo escucharon.

- Ge heee! - rió Gajeel

- bueno, bueno atiendan las clases que para eso venimos - dije en tono burlón

Aunque demasiado tarde porque el profesor Laxus (Prof. De Matemáticas por cierto), me pidió venir para hacer un ejercicio, lo cual me fui hacia la pizarra con resignación y rogando que sea sencilla la pregunta.

Observe la pizarra y para mi bien, era un ejercicio sencillo, lo desarrolle con algo de desgano, y al acabar avise al profesor que se acercó a revisar el ejercicio y para asombro de él y de todos estaba bien en todo, no falle en ningún punto, y de mis compañeros sentados, se escuchó un: Wowwwww! Al unísono y después un: "Salamander uso la cabeza esto merece una fiesta", al reconocer la voz me di cuenta que era Gajeel.

- Yo invito las refrescos - se escuchó decir por parte del profesor

- Joder, que quieren decir con eso, está bien que no me guste estudiar pero eso no me hace un ignorante - dije de cólera y una vena brincando por mi sien.

- jajajajajaja - se escuchaba en todo el salón de clases

- ja... Ja... Ja que graciosos - dije de forma sarcástica.

- Ya ya, vaya a su asiento Sr. Dragneel, buen trabajo - dijo el profesor mientras yo me dirigía a mi asiento

Después de finalizar la clase cerca de las 2:30 de la tarde, me dirigía junto con mis compañeros que todavía se burlaban por lo que paso hoy en el aula.

A una cuadra de mi casa me despedí de mis compañeros pues cada uno tomaba un rumbo diferente aunque no muy lejanos, ya que todos vivíamos en la residencial.

Al retomar mi camino, me acorde de Happy (así es como le puse a mi gato azul, la razón es muy simple me trae felicidad), así que acelere mi andar y en un momento ya estaba en mi casa. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con Happy que me fue a dar la bienvenida, pasándose entre mis piernas y ronroneando, lo cual me hacía reír, después de ver en la mesa la comida lista hecho por Virgo, una de las tantas sirvientas y sirvientes de Fairy Hills, aunque ella es especial y algo rara puesto que no muestra emociones y a veces me asusta._.

Cerca de la comida llegue a observar una nota:

_**Natsu-sama ahí esta su comida, Happy ya ha comido, así que no le esté dando de su comida, tiene que alimentarse.**_

_**PD: hoy en la noche no le llevaré su cena, disculpe la molestia, así que le recomendaría que vaya al restaurante propio de la residencial. **_

_**ATTE: Virgo**_

Vaya que me queda pues, después de almorzar, estuve leyendo algo acerca de la Fauna Silvestre, al terminar ya era cerca de las 6, me dirigí al baño a darme un buena ducha, al finalizar ya eran las 7:00 de la noche, así que apresuré el paso, puesto que tenía que ir a estudiar inglés, y debía de estar allá a las 7:30, jeje no solo para el colegio me hacía tarde, ok ok, creo que ya es un hábito, bueno ya después de cambiarme de ropa junto a mi inseparable bufanda blanca a cuadros, me dirigí al instituto de inglés.

Después de terminar las clases camine a la salida del instituto para emprender el rumbo al paradero de buses, que estaba algo alejado aun así, seguí caminando y observando el cielo hasta que una gota de lluvia cayó en mi nariz, maldiciendo, me dirigí a la clínica para pedir un paraguas, lo cual hallé, para mi suerte, después seguí mi rumbo, al percatarme ya estaba todo cubierto por una capa de agua, la lluvia estaba algo fuerte, pero para mi suerte llevaba un paraguas, camine tranquilamente hasta llegar al paradero que para mi suerte había una gran cola de 2 cuadras aproximadamente, hice mi cola y cuando me percaté que alguien me tocó la espalda y me hablo

- Amigo discúlpame, la ruta de este bus, pasa por la residencial Fairy Hills - dijo una chica un poco de menos estatura que yo, de cabello rubio, de ojos marrones que daba la impresión de dos caramelos, y de una linda figura que era resaltada por lo mojada que estaba, me sonroje por unos momentos pero al darme cuenta trate de ponerme serio.

- Hmm si, este bus pasa por ahí - le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

- Ahh ya gracias - dijo ella con una sonrisa que atrapo todos mis sentidos. - Achuuuuuu! - escuché al darme cuenta que se estaba resfriando. Así que asomé mi paraguas y le hice un gesto que se me acercara un poco lo cual hizo sin oponerse, mientras me sacaba mi casaca y se lo colocaba en sus hombros además de mi bufanda en su cuello.

- Disculpa la molestia - dijo ella sonrojada, colocándose adelante de mí y cubriéndose con el paraguas.

- No es ninguna molestia - le dije con una sonrisa, al cual me percate que se sonrojo e hizo su cara a un lado para que no lo notará.

- Hmm tu estudias en el Instituto de inglés Fairy School verdad? - Dijo ella con una melodiosa y hermosa voz.

- Así es, estoy en nivel avanzado en el segundo ciclo, y tú, acaso eres nueva? - Le dije tratando de seguir la conversación

- Hmm yo estoy en Nivel intermedio en el décimo ciclo, como veras no soy nueva pero si nueva en la residencial Fairy Hills, de seguro también vives allí- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Ahh vaya décimo ciclo, ya casi me alcanzas jeje y si, allí vivo como sabes? - Dije dándole una de mis sonrisas lo cual provoco un sonrojo que lo volví a notar.

- Si pues, por cierto de seguro te enseña el profesor Laxus la primera hora, hoy en la mañana te vi corriendo como loco, y salías con una mochila a toda prisa, y si soy nueva :), no hace mucho que me he mudado de residencial, antes vivía en la residencia Blue Pegasus, pero por muchas razones me vine a Fairy Hills, ya que está más cerca de la escuela - dijo ella con un dedo en la barbilla como haciendo recuerdo, lo cual me hizo reír y ella me miro extrañada

* * *

_**Acá la segunda parte de la historia :)! espero sus comentarios, publicare los 4 primeros capítulos :)!**_


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Capítulo 3: **_

_**Anteriormente...**_

- Si pues, por cierto de seguro te enseña el profesor Laxus la primera hora, hoy en la mañana te vi corriendo como loco, y salías con una mochila a toda prisa, y si soy nueva :), no hace mucho que me he mudado de residencial, antes vivía en la residencia Blue Pegasus, pero por muchas razones me vine a Fairy Hills, ya que está más cerca de la escuela - dijo ella con un dedo en la barbilla como haciendo recuerdo, lo cual me hizo reír y ella me miro extrañada

_**Continua:**_

- De que te ríes Ehh! - Me dijo inflando los cachetes y poniéndose algo rosa.

- Ehh, bueno, de las muecas que haces, te hacen ver muy chistosa, aunque te ves más hermosa - le dije, no creyendo lo que había dicho al último, era a la primera que le hacía un cumplido de forma sincera, ella me observo un poco sorprendida y se sonrojo.

- Ehh! Gracias? - Me dijo desviando un poco su rostro, supuse para que no vea su sonrojo, cosa que ya me había percatado.

- A ti te ha enseñado el profesor Reedus en Fairy School? - preguntó la rubia

- Ah sí! El profesor Reedus un buen profesor por cierto - dije con una sonrisa

- El me enseño en Nivel básico aunque no recuerdo que ciclo fue jeje - me dijo

- Ahhh ya veo, cambiando de tema, BIENVENIDA A FAIRY HILLS, y Jajajaja que vergüenza si pues me había hecho tarde, así que tuve que correr me estaban esperando para ir a la escuela, a que escuela asistes? - Dije mientras me sonrojaba por la vergüenza

- Jajá esta es la Bienvenida más rara que he tenido en mi vida y más cuando es hecha por un extraño, no te preocupes a cualquiera le pasa, asisto a la escuela Fairy Tail, voy en QUINTO DE SECUNDARIA, siempre he querido meterme en esta escuela, es la mejor - dijo ella con brillos en sus ojos

- Ehh! Estas en Quinto enserio pero no te he visto nunca? - Dije algo extrañado

- Eh! También estudias ahí, vaya coincidencias de la vida jajaja Hmm ahora que lo mencionas yo tampoco te he visto antes- me dijo riéndose

- jajaja así parece! Si pues yo estoy en Quinto grado "B" y tú? - Dije algo pensativo, tratando de recordar su rostro

- ahh ya, tu estas en esa aula que todos dicen que es divertida y la más escandalosa jajaja vaya, yo estoy en la Sección "D" - dijo ella muy sonriente

- jajaja ah con razón no te he visto antes, esa Sección está en el otro pabellón - dije algo pensativo, para después darme cuenta que ya estábamos cerca para coger el bus, solo había un asiento así que le propuse para esperar el siguiente bus, para ir juntos, lo cual accedió, esperamos un rato en silencio, pero aunque parece raro no era un silencio incomodo más bien era agradable y eso me gustaba, pues cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban, girábamos a otro lado para reírnos. Después de llegar el otro autobús subimos juntos y nos posicionamos en el asiento más cercano a la salida.

- Ya veo, ahora entiendo porque no te he visto antes, y dime a que carrera te quieres dedicar? - Le dije con una sonrisa

- Hmm la verdad, me gusta todo lo que tenga que ver con Odontología, por eso ayudo en un consultorio de un amigo y a ti? - señalo ella muy tranquila

- Wow! Que interesante, Hmmm! Bueno a mí me gustan los animales :3, es por eso que ayudo en una clínica veterinaria, y me estoy animando para postular a la carrera de veterinaria - dije con un tono muy decidido

- Awwwwww! Qué lindo! Vaya nunca me imaginé eso! Ahora ya tengo alguien para que me ayude con mis futuras mascotas, claro está si me dejan._. - me dijo con brillo en los ojos

- jeje claro claro, de eso no te preocupes ayudare en lo que pueda y me sea posible - dije muy tranquilo

Así fue el viaje de 15 minutos, conversamos de lo que nos apasiona, sobre los amigos del colegio, y al parecer si había escuchado de mí, del famoso SALAMANDER (al menos yo no estaba enterado de que fuese famoso o algo por el estilo), al final llegamos a nuestro destino, y nos percatamos que ya había dejado de llover, caminamos hasta la puerta de la residencial, donde se encontraba el guardia, dejándonos pasar, al llegar al punto, donde nos separamos

- Bueno yo tomo este tramo creo que tú vas hacia el parque que esta por la iglesia - dijo ella algo pensativa

- aja por acá es mi ruta bueno, nos vemos, Ahh si me olvidaba cómo te llamas? -

- Lucy Heartfilia y tú?- dijo

- Ah yo, Natsu Dragneel, bueno pues, nos vemos Luce, un gusto en conocerte - dije con una sonrisa sincera

- Luce? - Dijo ella algo extrañada

- Jejeje no te gusta - dije

- Ehh! Porque ese apodo? - dijo ella algo extrañada y ¿molesta?

- Hmm pues tu nombre me recuerda a un dulce, así que los uní jajá, pero si te molesta, no te lo diré más - dije algo deprimido

- Ahh no te preocupes, me gusta :), bueno Dragoncito m... - dijo ella algo sonrojada y con una sonrisa tímida cuando la interrumpí

- Dragoncito? Jajaja y eso? -

- Hmm no se tus dientes, para ser más específico tus caninos jeje, son unos colmillos como los de un Dragon, además como te gustan los dragones :) - señalo ella riéndose

- jajaja me gusta ese apodo, es mejor que Salamander, pero quiero que solo me lo digas tú, bueno pues Luce me voy, nos vemos cuídate - dije algo sonrojado

- Nos vemos dragoncito - dijo ella con una sonrisa y un sonrojo

Al despedirme de ella, mi corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora y no entendía lo que sucedía.

Al llegar a casa me topé con Happy que me recibía con un ronroneo y su maullido raro AYEEEEE! Prrrrr! Jajá yo solo reía!

Y recordé que Virgo no llegaría a dejarme la comida así que salí rumbo a Fairy Food (N/A: Lo sé, soy malo con los nombres), un restaurant de la propia residencial, al llegar me recibió Erza (pues allí, trabajaba ella)

- Hey Natsu que te trae por acá - dijo una pelirroja muy sonriente

- Ahh pues veras Virgo, no ha podido hacerme la cena, así que me recomendó venir acá para cenar - dije muy tranquilo

- Ahh ya entiendo, pues dale pasa y siéntate

- Gracias

Ingresé al lugar y pude distinguir una cabellera rubia junto a un chico de cabellera anaranjada, al ver que estaban muy abrazados y supuse que era su enamorado, mi corazón empezó a doler, no sabía lo que pasaba nunca había sentido eso, me sentía muy deprimido y triste (lo cual es raro en mi).

De todas formas ingresé al restaurant y pase cerca de su mesa para ir a una de al fondo. Pero alguien me llamó

- Hey Natsu que haces aquí? - dijo ella, le reconocí, esa melodiosa voz, giré el rostro y me topé con esos hermosos ojos marrones que me tenían hechizado.

- Ehh pues, la chica que me trae la comida me dijo que no iba a poder dejarme la cena en casa así que me recomendó, venir a este lugar, aunque ya he venido antes acá - le dije mientras le sonreía.

- Ohhh vaya pues lo mismo, me pasa a mí, quien te deja la comida? -

- Una chica llamada Virgo, es algo rara y extraña - dije con una gotita estilo anime en la nuca

- Vaya, vaya, parece que estamos en las mismas, a mi también me dijo que no iba a llegar a dejarme la cena, ven siéntate acá - dijo ella muy alegre

- Ehh! No, hay no más! no te preocupes además, veo que estas en buena compañía - dije un poco incomodo

- Ahh! Lo olvidaba, Loke te presentó a Natsu o mejor conocido en la escuela como SALAMANDER - dijo ella muy sonriente

El chico de mala gana, me ofreció la mano en gesto de saludo

-Mucho gusto, soy Loke de León - dijo él, como si lo estuviesen obligando

- Ahh que bien, el gusto es mío Loke - le dije muy sonriente como si no me hubiese dado cuenta.

Me fije en la barra, me di cuenta que Mirajane y Erza me estaban observando con una sonrisa pícara, a lo que me sonroje, como que se dio cuenta Luce y me pregunto qué pasaba, a lo cual solo le dije que no pasaba nada

- Que es lo que van a pedir? - dijo Erza

- Hmmm - se escuchó al unísono, mientras revisábamos el Menú

- Hmmm a mí me das un Cappuccino con dos emparedados - Dije muy tranquilo

- Ok, muy bien, y Lucy tu que vas a pedir? - dijo Erza, sorprendiéndome, no pensaba que se conocían

- Ohhh! Vaya parece que se conocen - dije algo sorprendido

- Vamos Natsu, que no conoces a Lucy ella estudia en la misma escuela pero en diferente sección, es una gran amiga mía, de Levy y Mirajane - dijo ella, sorprendiéndome

- Así es! - Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

- Ohh vaya! Yo recién me entero jajaja que despistado, a quien más conoces? - Dije yo con algo de interés

- Pues a Bisca, Evergreen, Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, Juvia, Gray, Elfman Yukino y a Lisanna tu enamorada claro está - dijo ella un poco incomoda

- Jajajajajaja - me reí como nunca, sorprendiéndola

- Lisanna, mi amiga de la infancia, siendo mi enamorada, vaya, vaya, yo recién me entero - dije todavía riéndome

- Ehh? Acaso no es tu novia? - dijo ella sorprendida

- Hmm pues no, ella esta con Sting - dije con una sonrisa

- Oh vaya, eso no lo sabía jeje - dijo ella sacando la lengua y riendo como tonta

- jajaja Natsu con Lisanna jajaja vaya Lucy tu si tienes imaginación, acá tienes al hombre más asexual que conozco jajaja - decía Erza entre risas.

- Ya ya, Erza, de que te ríes u.u, no soy asexual, solamente que la indicada no aparece, eso es todo - dije un poco sonrojado

- jajaja ya Natsu, ya lo siento - dijo ella todavía riéndose

- jeje eso no lo sabía - dijo ella algo tímida, lo cual me pareció, muy linda


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Capítulo 4: **_

_**Anteriormente:**_

- jajaja ya Natsu, ya lo siento - dijo ella todavía riéndose

- jeje eso no lo sabía - dijo ella algo tímida, lo cual me pareció, muy linda

_**Continua ...**_

- Hmmm bueno pues y que vas a pedir - dijo Loke, interrumpiendo el ambiente alegre

- Hmmm pediré lo de siempre - dijo ella dando una sonrisa a Erza

- Hmmm yo igual - dijo Loke

- Esta bien en un momento regreso con sus pedidos - dijo Erza con una gran sonrisa :)

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo porque Loke me miraba con cara de pocos amigos hasta que quise hablar para animar el ambiente

- Hmmmm y ustedes son enamorados? - Dije

- Jajá No para nada es el hijo del dueño del consultorio, en donde ayudo - dijo la rubia

- ahh ya veo, y tu también estudias en la escuela Fairy tail - le dije para tratar de entablar una conversación

- Aja también estudio ahí, junto con Lucy - dijo el abrazando a Luce, fruncí un poco el ceño, "Y a este que le pasa" pensé

- Si somos amigos desde que ingrese al colegio Fairy tail - dijo ella tratando de salirse del abrazo de Loke, lo cual a él le molesto

Y así seguimos conversando, hasta que llegaron nuestros pedidos que para mi sorpresa, a ella le dieron lo mismo que yo había pedido, y Loke recibió un jugo de naranja y dos sándwich en forma triangular y un provecho por parte de Erza.

Así la pasamos conversando, pero noté que Loke se sentía incómodo y algo fastidiado y Lucy también lo notó, por lo cual termine de comer

- Bueno chicos yo los dejo no quiero incomodar más, nos vemos - dije

- No para nada, ven quédate un rato más - dijo ella

- La verdad si me incomodas - soltó Loke con simpleza

- Pues parece que acerté - dije yo con simpleza y con una sonrisa me retiré.

Al llegar a casa me encontré con Happy muy dormido en la cama, lo cual me causo gracia, pero no lo quise despertar así que me acosté a su lado pensando en la Hermosa Sonrisa de Luce y con eso en mente me quede dormido.

_**AL SIGUIENTE DIA**_

Escuche la alarma, y empecé a buscar la maldita alarma con la mano pero no la encontraba, así que me levante de la cama y la encontré tirada en el piso la apague y lo coloque en su lugar y me senté.

Happy también despierto, y se acercó para lamerme la mano, lo cual me hizo cosquillas, después me fui a ver el plato de comida de Happy y lo lleve para llenarlo de su comida favorita, un poco de atún que saque de una caja, aunque más tarde iré al supermercado para comprar comida.

Después de dejarlo comiendo a Happy, me metí al baño a darme una buena ducha.

Al finalizar, salí con una toalla colgada de la cintura y otra secándome el cabello, al fin, me pude cambiar, me coloque el uniforme del colegio y me dirigí a tomar desayuno, abrí la caja de cereal, que ya estaba casi vacía y la deposité en un tazón, busque un poco de yogurt en la refrigeradora, me percate que ya se me acaba así que urgente en la tarde tenía que ir a hacer las compras.

Después del desayuno, observe el reloj y ya eran las 7:10 así que me dije que hoy estoy con 5 minutos de anticipación así que hoy si llego temprano, al salir de la casa e ir rumbo a la escuela Fairy tail, al esperar el bus en el paradero una chica me saludó, al girarme me di cuenta que era Luce, con una hermosa sonrisa, me dio un abrazo en forma de saludo, así que lo correspondí...

- Yooo! Luce, como estas? - Dije muy alegre

- Hmm bien bien, y tu parece que vas temprano a la escuela, no que siempre llegabas tarde - me dijo guiñándome un ojo y codeándome

- jajaja pues, como te dije siempre trato de llegar temprano, pero algo o alguien me lo impide y las demás veces porque me quedo dormido Jejeje - dije riéndome

- Pues parece que hoy nada te distrajo, hoy romperás esa costumbre - dijo ella levantando el pulgar

- jajaja así parece - dije

Y ahí apareció el bus, nos subimos y al fondo se encontraban mis amigos guardando asientos para los demás, me levantaron la mano y le dije a Luce que me acompañe, lo cual acepto nos sentamos al último y comenzamos a charlar como siempre, y ella riendo por las peleas entre Gray y yo, y contándole las cosas que hacíamos, al llegar, el auto al colegio, todos salimos al patio del colegio y nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos pabellones

- Hey Luce, vamos te acompaño a tu pabellón, además pasando por ahí llego un poco más rápido al mío

- Gracias Natsu, vamos! Ya es algo tarde - dijo algo sonrojada

Mientras caminábamos al aula de Luce, íbamos conversando de trivialidades y riéndonos de todo

- Bueno Luce, cuál es tu aula de clases - le pregunté ya estando en el pabellón

- Es aquí - me señalo un aula que recordé

- Oh ya veo, entonces tu estudias con Laki, Max, Droy y Jet - le dije mientras trataba de recordar a los demás

- Ahh si, los conoces?

- Si, fueron mis compañeros de clase en la Primaria.

- Jajaja vaya que bien, bueno Dragoncito, me voy parece que ya no demora el profesor - me dijo Luce mientras miraba a ambos lados para ver si algún profesor aparecía

- jajaja, si si, ya me voy, nos vemos Luce, espero nos podamos ver en el receso - le dije mientras me alejaba, levantando la mano en modo de despedida

- De seguro ahí nos vemos hasta luego, y gracias por acompañarme

- De Nada! - Le grité ya de lejos

Tome rumbo muy contento y más alegre de lo normal hacia mi pabellón, divise mi aula y me acerque, y para mi sorpresa llegue temprano después de tanto tiempo (NT: No estoy exagerando, es enserio).

Al verme, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, y más Erza, Lisanna y Sting, llegaron corriendo a acercase y decirme:

-¿Que le has hecho al verdadero Natsu?, - dijeron en coro

- Joder que soy yo, es raro que llegue temprano a clases? - dije algo molesto, lo cual todo el salón asintió

- Ya sé quién te tiene así? Eh Natsuu! - Decía Erza

- Ehh? - Dije yo, y también todo el salón.

- Vamos Erza cuéntanos! - Decían todas las chicas y mientras los chicos reían

- Natsu-san, nos dijiste que nos dirías quien es la desafortunada - dijo Sting.

- Ehh! Pero si no hay nadie, no se a quien se refiere Erza - dije un poco confundido, aunque ya sospechaba a quien se refería

- Queeeeeeeeee? - Se escuchó la voz de Levy

- Natsu has hecho la mejor elección, si necesitas ayuda cuenta conmigo - me dijo Levy

- Ehh pues ni yo sé a quién he elegido._.

- Jajaja ya Natsu no te hagas el que no sabe - me dijeron las chicas con una sonrisa picara

Joder esto se pondrá feo._. pensé ...


End file.
